Soirée de fin d'année
by DifferentLoverisnotasinn
Summary: Harry et Ginny sont en couple. Ils se retrouvent en soirée, mais font semblant de ne pas se connaître. Jusqu'au moment où... Padma, lance une vidéo où les Harpies et les Aurors parlent d'Harry et de Ginny. Mon Two Shot est un UA


_Ceci est un Two Shot. Les personnages sont dépourvus de pouvoir magique. C'est pour ça que James et Lily sont dans ma fic_

Soirée de fin d'année

Ginny et Delzema venaient de terminer leur première année au sein de l'équipe des Harpies. Ce soir là, il y avait un événement d'organisé : la soirée de fin d'année. Comme tous les ans, ceux qui souhaitaient venir étaient les bienvenus. Toute l'équipe des Harpies en faisait partie ainsi que tous les aurors étaient venus. Ce qui incluait Drago, Dora, James, Harry. Quelques médicomages, c'est- à -dire : Hermione et Lily. Vu que cela se passait durant la fin juin, des professeurs de Poudlard c'était aussi joint à eux. On pouvait voir : Remus, accompagné de Teddy et le professeur Mcgonnagall. Mais aussi Flaquemare et toute la tribu des Weasley.

A vingt heures pile, la soirée commença. Les harpies étaient toutes assises ensemble dans un coin de la salle. Ginny, qui avait vu Lily arriver au bras de James s'était inquiétée de ne pas avoir arriver Harry. Mais, elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit Harry arrivé avec Dora. Elle se leva pour aller dire bonjour à ses frères ainsi qu'à ses belles sœurs. La rousse portait une robe bustier rouge qui lui arrivait aux pieds, et portait des chaussures à talons aiguilles. Elle termina son embrassade par Ron qui était venu avec sa petite amie, la journaliste Padma Patil. Padma était l'une des uniques journalistes à savoir que Harry et elle entretenait une liaison. Le second journaliste était Lee Jordan. Mais ces deux là savaient très bien que lorsque le couple se sentirait près à avouer aux autres sorciers qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils viendraient les voir.

Harry, lui était avec ses collègues. Ils s'étaient promis tous les deux d'essayer le plus possible de ne pas attirer les soupçons sur leur couple. Même si, à un moment, cela serait difficile.

Ginny était au courant, que Harry, se faisait dragué par toute la gente féminine du ministère. Toutes les filles de leur âge, s'entend.

Comme par un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de ne pas se dire bonjour. Ils seraient réunis bien assez longtemps pour cela.

Un plus tard dans la soirée, il était vers les 22h30, les collègues d'Harry vinrent le voir et lui donnèrent un papier en lui demandant juste de « devoir interroger Ginvera Weasley ».

Une des coéquipières de Ginny- Linda-, vint la voir et lui donna un feuille pliée en quatre. Elle lui dit :

« Puisque, tu n'en as rien à faire d'Harry, c'est toi qui ira lui poser les questions écrites sur la feuille.

-Mais Linda, qui te dit que j'en ai rien à faire de lui ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai rien à faire de la couleur de son caleçon qu'il ne m'intéresse pas. Moi au moins, je m'intéresse pas à sa vie privée.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est moi qui l'interroge et pas Gwenog ou bien Delzema ?

-Parce que toi, il te passe par dessus la tête !'

En entendant ça, la rousse se dit : _Il me passe pas au dessus de la tête, mais sous moi._ Puis la chanson **under my skin** s'installa dans sa tête.

La maîtresse de cérémonie, qui était Padma, s'avança sur la scène et dit : « Je vais vous montrer une vidéo. Je suis aller voir les Harpies pour leur demander de me décrire en UN seul mot Harry. Je leur ai demandé de ne pas réfléchir. C'est pareil pour les aurors, mais là, pour le coup, si je puis m'exprimer comme ça, je leur est demandé de me décrire Ginny par un seul mot. Je vais d'abord commencer par les filles, puis je terminerai pas les garç vous laisse admirer ce que ça donne et je vous expliquerai pourquoi j'ai fait ça. »

La vidéo commença et toute l'assemblée resta scotchée aux paroles des Harpies. Toutes les filles dirent à Padma, qu'elles trouvaient Harry «baisable » à part Gwenog et Delzema. Mais chacune ne savait pas ce que l'autre avait répondu. Donc elles furent très surprise d'entendre Ginny prononcer le « baisable » lorsque Padma lui demanda de « décrire Harry en un seul mot ».

Une fois que les Harpies eurent terminé de parler, ce fut aux garçons de s'entendre. Là, ils avaient tous répondu à Padma que Ginny était « bonne » , à part : Drago qui avait répondu qu'elle était « c'est vrai, il faut l'avouer sexy », James, lui, avait dit « craquante » et Harry, lui, avait répondu : « baisable , tu m'as dit de la décrire avec le premier mot qui m'ait venu à l'esprit ».

Une fois la vidéo terminée, Padma reprit la parole : « J'ai fait cette vidéo parce que je sais de source sûre que, chacun de ces deux groupes, parlent de l'un et de l'autre des protagonistes à longueur de journée ce qui agace Harry et Ginny prodigieusement. Ce qui les agace, ce n'est pas que vous parlez d'eux toute la journée, mais c'est que vous cherchez à savoir quels sont leurs couleurs de sous-vêtements. J'en ai déjà eu la preuve chez les aurors. Je t'annonce Ginny, que c'est comme ça tous les matins, quand je viens dire bonjour aux mecs, je suis obligé de passer devant la machine à café et j'entends ça constamment. Ce qui parfois, fait sortir Harry, James,Drago ou Dora de leurs gonds, ce que je peux comprendre.

-Chez les Harpies c'est dès le petit déj' ! Argua Delzema. J'ai pas envie de savoir comment Harry dort ou même de quelle couleur est son calebut. Franchement harry tu sais que je t'aime bien, mais de là à me demander comment tu dors, il y a des limites !

-Bah je dors sur le ventre, lui répondit Harry.

 _Voici un Two Shot qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment maintenant. Vous en pensez quoi ? Donnez moi votre avis_


End file.
